warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Amalgam
Amalgams are units hybridized with Sentient technology, developed by Alad V to be used as weapons for the Sentients. Corpus Amalgams *Amalgam Alkonosts are Crewmen fully converted into Sentient. They are able to grab their fellow Crewmen and inject enhancers into their brain, increasing their damage and durability in the process. *Amalgam Heqet are sniper units that can create Spectralyst copies of their enemies. They are equipped with the sniper rifle. *Amalgam Kucumatz are drones that can alternate between rapid-fire projectiles and a highly damaging laser. *Amalgam Machinists can deploy a rapidly pulsing area of effect which heals them and can deploy Amalgam Ospreys. They wield pistols. *Amalgam MOAs can shift themselves out of phase, allowing them to regenerate large chunks of health. *Amalgam Ospreys can create Spectralyst copies of their allies. *Amalgam Satyrs are biped MOAs with two pairs of legs. Depending on which they stand on they act as either melee or ranged units. Sentient Amalgams All Corpus Amalgam units, with the exception of the Alkonost and the Osprey, have variants that can be encountered in hidden rooms or rarely in the field. They count as part of the Sentient faction and will therefore attack Corpus units. These variants act slightly different from their normal counterparts. *Amalgam Arca Heqet wield an hammer instead of sniper rifles. *Amalgam Arca Kucumatz have their repeater turrets replaced with an . *Amalgam Cinder Machinists lack the ability to deploy Amalgam Ospreys, and are equipped with a flamethrower instead of the Cyanex. *Amalgam Phase MOA gain the ability to throw energy spheres. *Amalgam Swarm Satyrs have their ranged weapon enhanced to homing projectiles. Demolyst Demolysts are a special variant of Amalgams that appear in the Disruption game mode on Ganymede, Jupiter. They spawn once a conduit objective has been triggered, and rush in to destroy them. They emit a loud sound, and once close enough are given a red marker. They will immediately beeline for any active conduit and once close enough they will begin to channel and self-destruct, destroying the conduit. Demolysts occasionally pulse out a red aura that quickly disappears, dispelling and disabling abilities similar to a Nullifier Crewman's shield but without duration/persistence and in red energy color. Demolysts are immune and susceptible towards the following abilities (list may not be comprehensive): *'Immunity' **Confusion ( 's , procs, etc.) **Knockback and knockdown, melee slams, bullet jumping, / , augment , etc.) **Disarms ( 's , 's , etc.) **Stuns ( 's , 's , 's ) **Ability suspensions, like 's , 's , 's . ** 's , and . ** 's . ** 's finisher from 's augment . ** 's 's anchor effect. *'Susceptible' ** status effect. **The Kubrow abilities and . **Slow effect from abilities ( 's , 's , 's , ' , 's with augment). **Slow effect from Zenurik's Temporal Blast. **The push from 's but they will not experience knockdown. **Barricades, such as ' , will block their movement. **Entangle, such as 's & 's attack posture. ** 's grab while in can pull the demolysts. **Teleports, such as 's . **Damaging abilities like 's and 's . **Arcane effects, such as & . **Sleep, such as 's , 's , and the Aero Mod Set. However, 's has no effect on Demolysts. Demolisher Demolishers are variants of Demolysts that appear in Disruption missions outside Ganymede, Jupiter. These units instead take the forms of enemies from their respective factions: Grineer *Demolisher Bailiff *Demolisher Devourer *Demolisher Expired *Demolisher Heavy Gunner *Demolisher Kuva Guardian *Nox Corpus *Demolisher Anti MOA *Demolisher Bursa *Demolisher Hyena *Demolisher Machinist Infested *Demolisher Boiler *Demolisher Charger *Demolisher Juggernaut *Demolisher Thrasher Wolf of Saturn Six & Saturn Six Fugitive The Wolf of Saturn Six and his Saturn Six Fugitives are assassins who were introduced in Nightwave: Series 1 – The Wolf of Saturn Six. The Wolf, formerly a Grineer rogue criminal who escaped from the Saturn Six Max-Pen prison, started to actively pursue the Tenno with his pack. As shown in the fourth diorama, the Wolf and his pack were lured into a trap by Alad V, who injected them with "Sentient juices" turning them into a much more powerful and fearsome opponent. However, the fifth diorama shows the Wolf breaking free from Alad V's clutches. They are the first Amalgam units in the game not created by hybridizing a Corpus. Amalgam Mods For Amalgam mods, see Category:Amalgam Mods. Notes *Demolysts, when their shields are up, are immune to any status procs, and any damage over time effects such as and procs affecting them while their shield is depleted will be erased when the shield regenerates a little bit. *Amalgams's shield function similarly to Demolyst's, but will still allow crowd control-related status procs from affecting it such as , or . Damage over time related status procs will not be accounted for. *Amalgams do not spawn on Themisto, Jupiter, Alad V's and Zanuka's Assassination node, due to the Amalgam Project being the successor to the Zanuka Project. They, do, however, appear as normal in Secret Labs that spawn in the same mission. Trivia *Amalgam is short for Amalgamation, which is the process of combining or uniting multiple entities into one form. *Chronologically, the first Amalgam introduced was Ballas during the events of Chimera Prologue, transformed into an Orokin-Sentient hybrid. The next set of Amalgams, and where the term first originated, came into play during Nightwave Series 1 where the Grineer Saturn Six Fugitives and Wolf of Saturn Six were transformed into "Amalgam Dogs" by Alad V. *The and , as well as the Orb Mother combat platforms, are Corpus made weapons integrated with Sentient technology. However, these are not considered Amalgams, as they were created under Nef Anyo rather than Alad V. *Humanoid Amalgam can be considered cyborgs. For example: Amalgam Alkonosts, Amalgam Heqets, Amalgam Machinists, the Wolf of Saturn Six, and the Saturn Six Fugitives have all been altered with cybernetic and Sentient technology, while still retaining their humanoid form and organic matter. Patch History *Increased the ‘Additional Item Drop Chance’ of certain Amalgam enemies from 2% to 4% due to discovery that this drop was broken (fixed below). Happy hunting! *Fixed Amalgams not dropping the additional Kavat's Grace, Anti-Grav Array, Gale Kick, and Odomedic Mods. *Fixed Hexenon and Orokin Cell drops from Amalgams appearing as Mods. *Fixed a duplicate Demolyst entry in the Codex﻿.﻿ *Hordes of enemies no longer attack players who are trying to extract individually in the Disruption gamemode. This prevents potential Amalgams from running away from the players who are choosing to stick around and fight. *Demolysts can no longer be disarmed by the Halikar, as they stop attacking the Conduit. This follows precedent with Demolysts already being immune to the effects of Loki's and Mesa's disarm abilities. *Made a micro-optimization to Amalgam Arca Kucumatz's beam attack. *Boosted Drop Chance of Hexenon from Amalgams to ~7.7% *Fixed Loki being able to Switch Teleport enemy Demolysts/VIPs into pits and kill them instantly. VIPs are now teleported to safety if placed into a pit. ;Disruption Gamemode Changes & Fixes: *Demolyst marker changes: **Increased initial range of the attack marker from 25m to 30m. **The attack marker increases in range from 30m to 100m when the Demolyst is looked at by a nearby player, so that squadmates can see it without it being manually marked. ;Changes: *Reduced Rare Resource drop chance from 50% to 7% from Amalgam as seen here. *Reduced Rare Resource drop rate for Lab Amalgams from 50% to 7% as seen here. *Removed the Amalgam Alkonosts Armor and gave it a slight Health boost. *Fixed Rivens that are capable of hitting negative Damage via Critical Multiplier resulting in insta-killing enemies that have innate Damage resistance (Amalgam Alkonost). They will now properly take 0 Damage from a negative Critical Multiplier weapon, the same way regular enemies do. *Fixed Kavat's Grace, Gale Kick, Anti-Grav Array, and Odomedic not actually dropping from Amalgam enemies. *Fixed Nekros’ Shadows of Amalgam Machinists creating Ospreys that are friendly and break progression in Gas City Defense missions. The Ospreys spawned by Machinist Shadows will now be tracked properly as Shadows. ;Disruption Gamemode Changes & Fixes: *Increased Amalgam spawn rate! This will be more noticeable the more players you have in the squad. *Demolysts no longer spawn at the same point for each Conduit, instead they will spawn randomly within a set range from the Conduit. *Fixes towards Nullifier effects from Demolysts lingering permanently for Clients in Disruption. *Fixed a progression stopping issue where the Disruption Conduits would not spawn if you killed a Demolyst at the exact last second of their combustion. *Fixed numerous Host migration fixes for Disruption Conduits: *Fixed references to Demolysts being lost (fixes Health bar UI issue) *Fixed Demolysts not attacking the Conduits *Fixed Demolysts not exploding next to Conduits *Fixed Demolysts not appearing in the Codex. ;Changes *Removed Amalgams spawning on Jupiter > Themisto due to narrative/lore confusion. *Introduced. }}es:Amalgama Category:Corpus Category:Grineer Category:Orokin Category:Sentient Category:Update 25